peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 March 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Tracklisting *Start of show at 2:21:34 *Best Kissers In The World: Broke My Knee (7" Single) Crackpot Inc. *Jack & Jill: Work It Girlfriend (12" Single) Strictly Rhythm *The Buckinghams: I'm A Man (LP: Psychotic Reactions: Top 40 Hits From The Alternative Universe) Unknown *Moose: I Wanted To See You To See If I Wanted You (12" Single - Liquid Make-Up) Cool Badge *Hail: Pets (CD: Kirk) ReR Megacorp *Centry: Bad Boy Dub (LP: In Dub - Thunder Mountain) Conscious Sounds Records *God Is My Co-Pilot: Little Ghosts (CD: Speed Yr Trip) Making Of Americans :JP: "And this is Seefeel. They sent me a demo tape a couple of years ago, actually they delivered it in person I seem to remember, a rather grumpy young man and woman, and they turned up at the BBC and gave me this cassette and I went away and listened to it because that’s the kind of great guy I am. And I phoned them up and it was like “What are you phoning us for fatso?” and I couldn’t understand why they have given it to me, they were very grumpy indeed" *Seefeel: Come Alive (12" Single - More Like Space EP) Too Pure :JP: "Actually to be honest they don't sound like a load of fun do they? I can't imagine them saying "Come on, race you to the ice cream van"" *Party Diktator: W.S.W.B.(Saw Shaped Tragedies #3 - Split Single with Spermbirds) Musical Tragedies Records *Digable Planets: Where I'm From (CD: Reachin') Elektra *Brainiac: I Could Own You (Split Single with The Bratmobile ) Twelve-Vex-Twelve :JP: “And he (Josh) is doing the twelve inch singles at the moment and of course every once in a while he comes up with something faintly embarrassing and he insisted that I play you this again. I played it once before back in 1986 and in case you don’t quite understand why I’m playing this, the voice that’s sampled on it is, I’m afraid, mine. It’s taken from a Tyrannosaurus Rex LP where I was reading one of Marc Bolan’s stories. Very embarrassing but I do get the occasional request for this so…" *EMAK: Sunken Galleons And Pirate Pictures (12' Single) ZYX Records :JP: "Well I think you’ve probably had enough of that. You can have too much of a good thing in my view"" *Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (CD: Box) Homestead Records *Futurhythm: Butoh (12' Single) Harthouse *Pond: Gone (LP: Pond) Sub Pop *Unknown Structure: Repitcher (12" Single) Adam & Eve Records *New Radiant Storm King: Every Day Is Mother's Day (CD My Little Bastard Soul) Axis Records *The Eggs: Government Administrator (7" Single) Hemiola Records *Garnett Silk: Jah Jah Is The Ruler (Unknown) Unknown *The Fall: C'n'C Hassle Schmuck (12" Single: Kimble) Strange Fruit *Loketo feat. Diblo Dibala: Le Joie De Vivre (CD Extra Ball) Unknown *Flipper: Flipper Twist (7" Single) Matador *end of file at 3:56:24. At the start of the file is the following segment, which when added to the above section, amounts to a show length, so is probably the end of this show. *Montana Taylor: India Avenue Stomp (Unknown) Unknown *Jeff Mills: Phase 4 (double 12" EP Waveform Transmission Volume 1) Tresor *The New Order: You've Got Me High (v/a LP: Psychotic Reactions) Planet X :JP: “Well rather a pathetic little joke really but I had to work it into the program somehow. That’s “The New Order” in fact and “You’ve got me high” and that was recorded sometime in the 1960s” *Lunar: Ride Into The Sun (12" EP Indian Summer) Rough Trade *Segment ends at 17:50 * * File *Dat_023_JP_BFBS-930228+930308.mp3 ;Length *3:56:24 (from 2:21:34 to end, then start to 17:50) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes